John Travolta
|Partner(ka)= |Rodzeństwo= *Sam Travolta *Ellen Travolta *Joey Travolta *Margaret Travolta *Ann Travolta |Rodzice= *Helen Burke *Salvator Travolta |Uczestnik wcielający się= *Stefano Terrazzino i *Mateusz Banasiuk |Wykonywany utwór= *„Greased Lightning” *„Summer Nights” *„You're the One That I Want” |Edycja= *Trzecia *Szósta *Jedenasta (gościnnie) }} John Joseph Travolta (ur. 18 lutego 1954 w Englewood) — amerykański aktor, piosenkarz i artysta estradowy. Najbardziej znany z filmów Gorączka sobotniej nocy, Pulp Fiction i musicalu Grease. Dwukrotnie nominowany do Oscara. Biografia 'Dzieciństwo i pochodzenie' John Travolta, jako najmłodszy z sześciorga dzieci, urodził się w Englewood, w stanie New Jersey, USA. Jego ojciec, Salvator Travolta był półprofesjonalnym graczem futbolu amerykańskiego, z pochodzenia Włochem. Jego matka, Helen Burke, była nauczycielką dramatu, poza tym śpiewała w radiowym zespole wokalnym "Sunshine Sisters". Helen Burke była z pochodzenia Irlandką. Jego rodzina była katolicka. 'Wczesna kariera' Młody John Joseph Travolta porzucił szkołę po pierwszej klasie w Dwight Morrow High School i przeprowadził się do Nowego Jorku, by znaleźć pracę. Dostał rolę na Brodwayu w Over Here! i zaśpiewał piosenkę "Dream Drummin" napisaną przez braci Sherman. Travolta nagrywał także w lokalnych studiach, ale jego piosenki nie znalazły uznania i zostawały szybko zapomniane. W końcu przeprowadził się do Los Angeles, by rozwinąć swoją karierę w show biznesie. Pierwszy raz w telewizji zagrał w serialu Emergency we wrześniu 1972, ale jego pierwszą główną rolą była postać Billy'ego Nolana w horrorze Carrie. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie dostał rolę Vinniego Barbarina w serialu komediowym Welcome Back, Kotter (1975-1979), w którym również jego siostra Ellen dostała małą rolę. 'Popularność w latach 70.' W latach 70. nagrał singel "Let Her In", który stał się hitem i znalazł się na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu Billboard Hot 100 (Lista 100 gorących kawałków). W następnych latach zagrał większość swoich największych ról: Tonego Manero w Gorączce sobotniej nocy (1977) i Dannego Zuko w Grease (1978). Te dwa filmy odniosły największy sukces w tamtej dekadzie i uczyniły Johna Travoltę wielką gwiazdą. Także jego matka i siostra Anna pojawiły się w filmie Gorączka sobotniej nocy oraz druga siostra Ellen w Grease. W 1980 Travolta zagrał razem z Debrą Winger w hicie Miejski kowboj. 'Załamanie w karierze' Jego kolejne filmy okazywały się niepowodzeniami. Pozostać żywym – kontynuacja Gorączki sobotniej nocy, Być doskonałym, W swoim rodzaju – komedia romantyczna z Olivią Newton-John, były komercyjnymi katastrofami. Jego jedynym hitem w tym czasie był film I kto to mówi z Kirstie Alley i dzieckiem dubbingowanym przez Bruce'a Willisa. Tak było do czasu, gdy zagrał Vincenta Vegę w filmie Quentina Tarantino Pulp Fiction (1994). Życie prywatne Travolta ożenił się z aktorką Kelly Preston w 1991. Ma córkę Ellę Bleu (2000) oraz syna Benjamina (2010). Miał też syna Jetta (1992-2009), który zmarł na atak serca. Posiada licencję pilota i jest właścicielem 5 samolotów, włączając w to ex-australijskiego Boeinga 707-138. Samolot nosi nazwę Jett Clipper Ella. Gdy nocą 24 listopada 1992 roku Travolta pilotował samolot Gulfstream N728T (później przerejestrowany na N492JT) wraz ze swoją rodziną, awarii uległ generator elektryczny w samolocie, na skutek czego Travolta musiał awaryjnie lądować kierując się tylko kompasem magnetycznym i światłami miejskimi Waszyngtonu – podczas tego lądowania o mało nie doszło do czołowej kolizji w powietrzu z Boeingiem 727. W 1975 John Travolta przystąpił do kościoła scjentologicznego. Śmierć syna W 2009 roku syn Travolty, Jett zmarł na wakacjach podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia na Bahamach. Bahamski akt zgonu został wydany, a jako przyczynę śmierci oznaczył atak. Jett, który miał trudną historię napadów, podobno cierpiał na chorobę Kawasaki w wieku dwóch lat. Travolta potwierdził spekulacje iż jego syn miał autyzm oraz regularne napady i natychmiast jego publiczne wypowiedzi, dały świadectwo wielomilionowego wyłudzenia przeciwko niemu, w związku ze śmiercią syna. Po unieważnionym procesie, Travolta odpuścił opłaty nad dobro jego najbliższej rodziny i wiary, pomagając mu tym przetrwać przedwczesną śmierć syna oraz w kontynuowaniu kariery filmowej. W imię pamięci jego syna, Travolta założył fundację Jett Travolta oraz organizację non-profit, aby pomóc dzieciom ze specjalnymi potrzebami. To przyczyniło się do pomocy organizacjom takich jak Oprah Winfrey Leadership Academy, The Institutes for the Achievement of Human Potential oraz Simon Wiesenthal Center. Filmografia 'Aktor' *Diabelski deszcz (The Devil's Rain, 1975) jako Danny *Welcome Back, Kotter (1975-1979) jako Vinnie Barbarino *Tenth Level, The (1976) *The Boy in the Plastic Bubble (1976) jako Tod Lubitch *Carrie (1976) jako Billy Nolan *Gorączka sobotniej nocy (Saturday Night Fever, 1977) jako Tony Manero *Chwila za chwilą (Moment by Moment, 1978) jako Strip *Grease (1978) jako Danny Zuko *Miejski kowboj (Urban Cowboy, 1980) jako "Bud" *Wybuch (Blow Out, 1981) jako Jack *Pozostać żywym (1983) jako Tony Manero *W swoim rodzaju (Two of a Kind, 1983) jako Zack Melon *Być doskonałym (Perfect, 1985) jako Adam Lawrence *That's Dancing! (1985) jako tancerz *The Dumb Waiter (1987) jako Ben *Basements (1987) jako Ben *The Experts (1989) jako Travis *I kto to mówi (Look Who's Talking, 1989) jako James Ubriacco *Twist of Fate (1989) *I kto to mówi 2 (Look Who's Talking Too, 1990) jako James Ubriacco *Magia muzyki (Shout, 1991) jako Jack Cabe *Łańcuchy złota (Chains of Gold, 1991) jako Scott Barnes *Opiekun (Eyes of an Angel, 1991) jako Bobby *I kto to mówi 3 (Look Who's Talking Now, 1993) jako James Ubriacco *Pulp Fiction (1994) jako Vincent Vega *Dorwać małego (Get Shorty, 1995) jako Chili Palmer *Brzemię białego człowieka (White Man's Burden, 1995) jako Louis Pinnock *Tajna broń (Broken Arrow, 1996) jako Vic Deakins *Michael (1996) jako Michael *Fenomen (Phenomenon, 1996) jako George Malley *Miejski obłęd (Mad City, 1997) jako Sam Baily *Jak jej nie kochać (She's so lovely, 1997) jako Joey *Bez twarzy (Face/Off, 1997) jako Sean Archer *You're Still Not Fooling Anybody (1997) jako Vincent Vega *Barwy kampanii (Primary Colors, 1998) jako Gubernator Jack Stanton *Cienka czerwona linia (The Thin Red Line, 1998) jako Generał Quintard *Adwokat (A Civil Action, 1998) jako Jan Schlichtmann *Córka generała (General's Daughter, 1999) jako oficer Paul Brenner *Forever Hollywood (1999) jako on sam *Nasz przyjaciel, Martin (Our Friend, Martin, 1999) jako ojciec Kyla (głos) *Numer stulecia (Lucky Numbers, 2000) jako Russ Richards *Bitwa o Ziemię (Battlefield Earth: A Saga of the Year 3000, 2000) jako Terl, szef bezpieczeństwa *Kod dostępu (Swordfish, 2001) jako Gabriel Shear *Teren prywatny (Domestic Disturbance, 2001) jako Frank Morrison *Austin Powers i Złoty Członek (Austin Powers in Goldmember, 2002) jako on sam *Sekcja 8. (Basic, 2003) jako Hardy *Punisher (The Punisher, 2004) jako Howard Saint *Płonąca pułapka (Ladder 49, 2004) jako kapitan Kennedy *Lokatorka (A Love Song for Bobby Long, 2004) jako Bobby Lang *Wspaniałe Pustkowie. Spacer po Księżycu 3D (Magnificent Desolation: Walking on the Moon 3D, 2005) jako (głos) *Be Cool (2005) jako Chili Palmer *Samotne serca (Lonely Hearts, 2006) jako Elmer C. Robinson *2004: A Light Knight's Odyssey (2006) jako Dave (głos) *Gang dzikich wieprzy (Wild Hogs, 2007) *Lakier do włosów (Hairspray, 2007) jako Edna Turnblad *Piorun (The Bolt, 2008) jako Bolt *Metro strachu (The Taking of Pelham 123, 2009) jako Bernard Ryder *Stare wygi (Old Dogs, 2009) jako Charlie *Pozdrowienia z Paryża (From Paris with love, 2010) jako Wax *Savages: Ponad bezprawiem 2012 jako agent Dennis *Sezon na zabijanie 2013 jako Emil Kovac *Fałszerz 2014 jako Raymond J. Cutter *Life on the line 2015 jako Beau *Ryzykowny układ 2015 jako Eddie *Gotti: In the Shadow of My Father 2015 jako John Gotti Sr. *I Am Wrath 2016 jako Stanley Hill *In a Valley of Violence 2016 jako Szeryf *American Crime Story 2016 - Jako Robert Shapiro 'Scenarzysta' *Łańcuchy złota (Chains of Gold, 1991) 'Gościnne role' *Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law (1971-1974) *Emergency! (1972-1977) jako Chuck Benson (1972) Zobacz też *Stefano Terrazzino *Mateusz Banasiuk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji‏‎ Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji